Strawberries
by amkay
Summary: It's Sasori's birthday and all he wants is some peace and quiet. But of course his friends won't have that and they take him to a bar for his twenty-first birthday. He hates it at first, but then along comes a blond bombshell and . . . Well, maybe his birthday isn't ruined after all. DeiSaso, AU.


Disclaimer: The reason this is happening is because it's fanfiction, pure and simple. I'd be dead a thousand times over if I had owned any of these crazy bastard.

AN: I meant to upload this on Sasori's birthday (November 8th), but then it became a monster of a one-shot and . . . yeah. Well, better late than never, I guess. Happy belated birthday, Sasori. I have no doubt you'd do horrible, unspeakable things to me before killing me in the most painful way possible for writing this. Assuming Deidara didn't get to me first.

Much thanks goes to KB for editing this crap and helping me find a way out whenever I wrote myself into a corner.

**Warnings: ****Strong language, alcohol, lemon(s), light bondage** . . . am I forgetting anything else? Oh, yeah. **SasoDei, though it's more DeiSaso, hints at KakuHida, (one-sided?) KisaIta, and possibly PeinKon if you squint.**That should cover it, I guess.

* * *

><p>It was just another day to him, really, but his friends seemed determined to celebrate in his honor. Sasori resisted the urge to sigh and just went back to observing the group as they drank themselves into oblivion. Well, Hidan and Kisame, anyway. Pein and Konan were the designated drivers of the evening, and Itachi didn't drink much in the first place. As for himself, Sasori never drank as he didn't see the appeal in losing control and quite possibly making a fool of himself. He actually suspected that had been Hidan's goal with this little outing . . . Though his plan to get blackmail on the redhead had long ago backfired.<p>

"Oi, Dollface!" Hidan said loudly, his voice carrying well over the din of the bar. The silver-haired man leaned over the table, ignoring the complaints of their friends who quickly snatched their drinks out of the way, and he practically shoved his face into Sasori's. Purple eyes glared at bored brown ones. "Why the fuck ain't ya drinking? Seriously, it's your fucking twenty-first birthday! Time to remove that stick up your ass and become a real man."

"I don't know if I should be impressed by the fact you didn't slur any of that, or that you can actually count," a low voice drawled before Sasori could speak.

Hidan's glare slid past Sasori's shoulders and the redhead caught a glimpse of the silver-haired man's smirk before it quickly turned into a snarl. "Fuck off, Deidara," Hidan growled and sat back in his seat.

When Sasori turned his head, he was met with the sight of a slim blond-haired man with unusually long hair, some of which covered the left half of his face. The one visible blue eye was deeply lined with black eyeliner and Sasori felt the urge to fix it. _That's way too much makeup_, his inner perfectionist complained.

The blond's chuckle brought Sasori back to reality. "Now is that any way to speak to the guy that's bringing you your booze, hm?" He set the drinks down with practiced ease and Sasori took a moment to admire the perfectly manicured, black-painted nails that set down a glass of water in front of him.

"Thank you," Sasori said and took a sip of water, enjoying the way the cool liquid quenched his dry throat. All night Hidan and occasionally Kisame had been getting him nothing but alcohol, which he refused to drink. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was until then and soon he set down an empty glass, temporarily sated.

"No problem," the blond replied with an amused smirk. His attention soon returned to Hidan when the older man started ranting about stupid blonds fucking up his brilliant plan to get birthday boys utterly wasted and welcoming them into the grownup world as real men.

Sasori looked at Itachi who sat beside him, sipping his beverage while pointedly ignoring a clingy Kisame babbling about marine biology or something in his ear. Catching Itachi's dark eyes, Sasori tilted his head at Hidan and asked, "He does realize I can hear everything, right?"

"Hn." Most would have taken that typical Uchiha grunt as a dismissal, but Sasori had known Itachi long enough that he picked up the faint amusement in the dark-haired man's expression. _"He's an idiot,"_ Sasori interpreted and he smirked.

"Well, happy birthday to you, hm." A chocolate cupcake with rainbow sprinkles was suddenly presented in front of Sasori's face and he blinked in surprise before looking up at the smiling blond. "One chocolate rum-cake on the house."

"There's alcohol in this?" Sasori eyed the delicious-smelling treat suspiciously. Sure, he had a secret sweet tooth and that cupcake was tempting, but he had no desire to get drunk.

The blond shrugged. "Hardly any, hm. Just enough to add some extra flavor," he assured.

Warily, Sasori took a small bite of the cupcake. A second later he took a larger one, pretending he didn't see his friends' amused looks as they watched him nibble on the dessert. What did he care if they found his addiction to sweets amusing? He had a cupcake and that was all that mattered.

"So you like sweets, hm?"

Licking chocolate frosting off his fingers, Sasori gave the blond a dry look.

Unaffected by it, Deidara just smirked and said, "You know, we do have a few drinks that you might like. The honey-flavored Amoretto in particular is a good choice for those with a love for sweets, yeah."

"I don't drink alcohol," Sasori repeated the same phrase he'd been telling his friends all night. If he had to, he'd say it all night long until these idiots finally left him in peace. Though the only one he had to really worry about was Hidan since Kisame seemed preoccupied with Itachi now.

Speaking of the silver-haired man . . .

"He went to the bar to order more drinks," Pein spoke for the first time in the last half hour. He and Konan had taken to just watching the events of the night play out before them as if it was a soap opera. The fact that Pein was a closet sadist and enjoyed watching Sasori suffer from the others' attempts to get him wasted only factored a bit in why Konan wouldn't help. As the only female in their group of friends, Konan was even more reserved than Sasori and Itachi. However, she was of the opinion that Sasori should have a little fun once in a while.

"I believe he's also trying to hit on the bartender," Konan replied calmly, nodding in the direction of the counter. Barely noticeable in the bar's dim lighting, her orange eyes glinted with amusement. "He seems to be failing spectacularly."

Deidara groaned in exasperation and stood up. "Well, it was nice seeing you guys again," he said, nodding to Pein and Konan. His gaze slid to Itachi who was now holding Kisame's face away from his with one hand while the other gripped his glass tight enough to turn his knuckles white. "Uchiha."

Itachi merely nodded once at the blond and then looked as if he was considering smashing his remaining drink into his enthusiastic best friend's face. He glared at Pein when the older man just chuckled at his predicament.

Sasori felt a shiver crawl up his spine when that single blue eye landed back on him, a playful smirk forming on the blond's lips. "And I'll see _you_ later, hm," Deidara promised heatedly, so unlike his earlier casual attitude. It made Sasori's stomach flip, but he wasn't sure if it was from dread or something else.

When the blond walked off to go pry Hidan off the bartender, the remaining sober friends of the group turned to Sasori all at once, which was actually kind of freaky. Especially since they all wore the same deadpanned expression.

"How about you open your presents now," Pein suggested, though the cool tone he used made it sound more like an order. He pointed to the eye-searing orange-wrapped box sitting at the very top of the other presents. "Do mine first."

Sasori eyed the brightly wrapped gift with an odd expression. Upon closer inspection, it had little cartoon red toads printed on it. "I had no idea you had such colorful tastes, Pein," Sasori drawled, fighting down the urge to laugh. Kisame had no such reservations and he did so uproariously, even though it wasn't that funny. Itachi smirked at the self-proclaimed leader of the group for a second before he went back to his usual poker face. Konan laughed softly under her breath as her childhood friend flushed.

"My cousin helped me," Pein huffed. "I swear to god, he's got a sick obsession with all things orange."

"Perhaps that's why you're Naruto's favorite relative," Konan said in a surprisingly even tone that was at odds with her smile. "You did dye your hair bright orange, after all."

Pein grumbled something under his breath that only Konan was privy to, which caused her to chuckle. Glaring at them all for a moment, Pein soon turned the full force of it on Sasori, who didn't even have the decency to flinch. The orange-haired man had nothing on his Granny Chiyo without her morning coffee. "Just open your damned present," the pierced man snapped.

Sasori did so with curiosity, wondering what the older man would've gotten for him. A moment later a rare smile crossed his face. "All You Can Eat Free at Orochimaru's Candy Shop," Sasori read the coupon sitting atop a pile of candy. The redhead immediately opened one chocolate bar and began gnawing on it with a content expression. "Thank you, Pein."

"Just make sure to brush your teeth afterward," the man said sternly. "Let's not have a repeat of the last time you got cavities."

Sasori ignored the reminder and grabbed the next present, which was folded expertly into a large origami scorpion. He admired Konan's skill for a while before looking at her and asking, "Is there a way to open it without destroying it? I'd like to keep this. It's beautiful, Konan."

The woman smiled at the praise, knowing Sasori wasn't one to give it freely. "Yes, pull on its tail," she said with a faint trace of amusement in her voice.

He did so and yet more candy tumbled out of the scorpion's open stomach. Yet the object that also fell out with the sweets was one that made Sasori's eyes flash with excitement, a rare occurrence for the aloof redhead. "Thank you," he said sincerely, truly happy at the ticket that guaranteed his entrance into the new opening of a gallery on the other side of the city. He remembered he'd told Konan and the others how he wanted to go but didn't have the money to buy a ticket. And by the time he had they'd been sold out.

"Zetsu has a few contacts in high places," Konan told him as he selected a strawberry-flavored lollipop to suck on from the new candy stash. The blue-haired woman handed over a card which had a white background and black outline of a scorpion on it. "He wanted to wish you happy birthday in person, but work pulled him away."

Sasori accepted the card and smirked in amusement when he opened it to see the left side of the card was black and the right was white. It matched Zetsu's appearance, especially the stylized lines on the black half that resembled Zetsu's tattoos. He read that side first, the bright red pen standing out sharply against the background.

"You better appreciate the effort I went through to get you this, asshole," the card read, and Sasori could practically hear the low, gruff voice of the green-haired man. "Now I owe a few favors to several greedy bastards thanks to you. I'll be sure to send you a bill later."

The white side held a much more pleasant tone. "Don't worry about owing me anything, Sasori. It was my pleasure. Happy twenty-first birthday! See you later and don't forget to have fun!"

"As contradicting as ever," Sasori sighed, but the smirk he wore gave away his amusement. Zetsu had always been a bit odd, but he fit right in with the rest of the group.

Next was Itachi's present, which was wrapped in a simple white paper and red ribbon. The contents of the box, however, were entirely unexpected. "What the fuck?" Sasori gaped at the book while Pein and Kisame laughed. Konan at least pretended she wasn't chuckling by attempting to cover it up with a cough. It was a relief that Hidan hadn't returned to the table yet, because there was no doubt he would've teased Sasori relentlessly and undoubtedly brought the entire bar's attention to Sasori's latest gift.

"Shisui sends his regards," the stoic Uchiha said, a faint hint of red dusting his pale cheeks. "My gift is in the book."

Suspiciously, Sasori cracked it open and didn't know whether to smile or groan in annoyance. The necklace was simple yet beautiful, with the kanji for "scorpion" hanging from it, but it was bookmarking a rather graphic page for sexual positions one could engage in with multiple partners.

_I didn't know you could do that with two people_, the redhead thought in surprise before he grabbed the necklace and slammed the book shut. "The necklace is nice," he said after he fought down his blush. "Be sure to let Shisui know I appreciate his . . . consideration." The glare in his eyes let Itachi know exactly what he thought of the gift and it made the older man smile.

"Hn," Itachi grunted, agreeing to the unspoken request. He would enjoy Shisui's upcoming torment. Nobody embarrassed him and got away unscathed.

Kisame's gift was the only other one aside from Hidan's and Sasori wasn't sure if the dark-haired man's gift would be thoughtful like Konan's or embarrassing like Shisui's. He eyed Kisame warily but all he received was a devilish grin. Sighing and preparing himself for the worst, he reached into the black gift bag.

The little marionette doll he pulled out wasn't at all what he expected, but Sasori actually gave a genuine smile at the white-haired puppet. Upon closer inspection, she had finely detailed sky blue eyes and a bloodthirsty smile. Everyone else looked a little creeped out, but Kisame had a proud expression on his face.

"The lady at the shop said it's called Sada-chan," Kisame said as Sasori continued to silently admire the doll. "Apparently she's supposed to bring you good luck."

"Beautiful," Sasori murmured, gently tracing the doll's delicate features. He failed to notice the odd looks his friends shot him.

"All right, fuckers. What's the deal with opening the birthday presents without me? Seriously!"

The return of their vulgar friend was met with varying reactions, most sighing in resignation while others just ignored him. Hidan glared at them all before huffing and sitting down on Sasori's right. "Here, open it, fuckhead," he grumbled, shoving a box into Sasori's hands.

Sasori scowled at him. He'd almost dropped Sada-chan because of that! "What crawled up your ass and died?" he asked dryly.

The only response he received was a vicious glower and then Hidan set about chugging Sasori's untouched drink.

His answer actually came with the return of Deidara. "I'd say the problem is what _didn't_ crawl up his ass, hm," the blond snickered, taking the open seat on Sasori's left. He somehow managed to shrug off Hidan's string of curses in several different languages, and smirked at Sasori. "Did you know this crazy bastard has a crush on the owner of this bar? It's so cute watching him try and fail repeatedly to hit on Kakuzu, hm."

"You like _Kakuzu_?" Kisame asked, aghast.

Hidan's face flushed a bright red that rivaled Sasori's hair. "_I don't like him!_"

"Not even one curse word," Pein commented, whistling. His gray eyes glinted with amusement. "You've got it bad, Hidan."

While Pein and Kisame continued to tease Hidan, who became angrier and louder by the second, Sasori opened Hidan's gift with Itachi and Deidara watching. He grimaced while Itachi's lips quirked upward and Deidara started laughing. The sight of the bottle of lube filled Sasori with the urge to strangle Hidan and also die from humiliation.

Their reactions attracted the others' attention and Hidan grinned savagely. "It'll help you remove that huge stick up your ass, shithead," the silver-haired man said smugly. He didn't seem to care that Sasori looked ready to kill him.

The bottle was plucked out of Sasori's hand and he turned to Deidara, who was reading the bottle with a growing smirk on his face. "Wow, you found the good stuff, Hidan. Strawberry-flavored? I take it you went to Anko's Dungeon for this, yeah?"

Hidan gave him a weird look. "How the fuck do you know about that place, blondie? That shit ain't for minors," he said.

Everyone looked at the blond who scowled at the other. "Wow, thank you so much for keeping my secret, asshole."

"Payback's a bitch, Dei-chan," Hidan replied, sneering.

"You're a minor?" Pein asked with narrow eyes. "What are you doing in here?"

Deidara rolled his eyes and pulled out his ID. "Nineteen, hm. Not that big of a deal, especially since Kakuzu would kill me if I fucked up his business." Suddenly, he gave them all a dark smile that sent shivers down their spines. "By the way, if any of you ruin Kakuzu's reputation, I will kill you all."

"I appreciate the sentiment, kid, but I can take care of them myself," a very deep voice rumbled behind them, and they all jumped. Well, everyone except for Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame. They were already familiar with the large man's tendency to sneak up on people.

"That may be true, yeah, but you'd need some help hiding the bodies," Deidara said with a knowing smirk. He chuckled when everyone edged away from him.

Kakuzu's green eyes flickered with amusement for a second but then he became serious. He looked at the rest of the group and said in a dangerous tone, "I trust none of you will let this information get out. It would be very unfortunate to lose some of my best customers due to a misunderstanding."

Hidan scoffed loudly, drawing the scarred man's focus. "Aw, c'mon, Kakuzu! These fuckers may be a bunch of assholes, but they're cool," he said, ignoring their surprised gazes in favor of downing the rest of his drink. When that was gone, his gaze met Kakuzu's challengingly. "Seriously, man, they won't screw you over just because you have a soft spot for the blond bitch here."

"Watch it, Hidan!" Deidara snarled.

Kakuzu looked at them all one by one, and then his gaze stopped on Sasori last. "So you're the one with the birthday," he stated rather than asked.

Still, Sasori nodded anyway and met his intimidating gaze evenly. He heard Kisame commenting about him having balls of steel in the background, which Hidan countered by claiming that Sasori was compensating for his lack of a dick, but he ignored their banter. "Akasuna Sasori," he introduced himself, holding out a hand to the brunet.

"Kakuzu," the man said, leaving out a surname. Most would expect him to crush Sasori's much smaller hand, but he only gave it one firm shake before letting go. The bar owner turned toward Deidara and held out his hand expectantly.

"I swear you were a mob boss in a past life, Kakuzu, hm," the blond grumbled and gave him a five-dollar bill. When Deidara caught Sasori's questioning look, he added dryly, "He doesn't do anything for free. Hope your cupcake was worth it."

"Nothing in life is free, Deidara," Kakuzu said, pocketing the cash. "Money is the only reliable fact in this world, and I make it a point to collect my dues in a timely manner."

"Fucking miser," Hidan huffed. He glared at the man. "I don't see how you can put so much faith in something so corrupted."

"As if religion is any better," Kakuzu snorted. "And don't go calling money corrupt when that ridiculous god of yours promotes bloodshed and pain as a reward."

Kisame shared an exasperated, knowing look with Deidara and they both stood, beckoning the others to join them. "It's best to get out of the warzone before those two start arguing," the former advised in a surprisingly steady voice. It seemed his buzz was finally starting to fade. Itachi let out an unnoticed, relieved sigh at that.

"Yeah, they can get kinda messy, hm," the blond said with an amused smirk. He led them to the bar and slipped behind the counter while gesturing for them to take a seat. "All right, I'll be your server for the rest of the evening. Any requests, hm?"

"Actually, it's getting late and Konan and I need to get the others home," Pein replied. He looked at Sasori who remained seated at the bar with yet another piece of chocolate in his hands. "You're fine staying here, then?"

The redhead nodded. "I'll take a cab home later," he said calmly. "I'll call you guys when I get home."

Pein nodded and left, Konan following after she wished Sasori a happy birthday and bid him goodnight. Itachi and Kisame did the same, and soon Sasori was left alone with the blond. Deidara offered him that same playful smile from before, causing a knot to form in Sasori's stomach. "You know, I really _do_ think you'd enjoy a shot of Amoretto, yeah. It would satisfy your sweet tooth."

Sasori frowned. "I don't—" he began but was quickly interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't drink," Deidara sighed and rolled his eyes. He set a shot glass on the counter and grabbed a bottle. He only filled the glass halfway before sliding it over to Sasori with a challenging smirk. "Just a little taste, Sasori. Come on, it's your twenty-first birthday. You only live once, hm."

Annoyed from the constant pestering, Sasori's patience finally snapped. "_Fine_," he growled and snatched the glass up. "But after this, I don't want you bothering me anymore. Just give me water for the rest of the night."

The triumphant smile the teen offered him did weird things to his pulse, but Sasori did his best to ignore it. He brought the glass up to his lips and slowly took a small sip. The first thing he noticed was the slight bitter taste and he almost spit the liquid out, having never been a fan of it. But then it was masked by a pleasant burn and a very sweet aftertaste. His eyes went wide and he licked his lips, enjoying the odd tingling sensation. And that warmth as he swallowed . . . it reminded him of hot chocolate.

Wordlessly, he took another sip and pretended he didn't notice Deidara's smug grin. Maybe coming to the bar wasn't such a bad idea after all. Not that he'd ever tell Hidan that.

The rest of the night passed by in that manner. Sasori would sip at his drink and Deidara would serve him more with that annoying smirk before leaving to go serve the other patrons. At some point, Sasori stopped caring about the pleasant haze settling over his mind and he merely took to lounging on the countertop. His eyelids had drooped halfway down by the time Deidara returned from his latest round through the bar and he gave the blond an uncharacteristically warm smile.

"You know, you're actually rather pretty," Sasori told him, gaze sweeping the blond's slim figure before meeting the startled gaze. "Almost like a woman. But your voice gives you away."

"Well, that's enough whiskey for you, hm," Deidara huffed and rolled his eyes. He'd heard this all before so the initial anger he felt at being compared to a female had dulled to wry amusement. He grabbed onto Sasori's arms and coaxed him to stand. When the redhead swayed into him, he chuckled. "Wow, you're a lightweight."

Sasori scowled at him. "I can't help my tolerance level, brat. It's genetic."

This time, Deidara laughed loud enough to draw attention to them. He ignored the gazes, though, and said, "All right, let's get you home, Sasori. I'd rather not have your friends come busting into Kakuzu's bar again when they don't hear from you."

"Don't forget my candy," Sasori mumbled in agreement, leaning against him in an attempt to stop the room from spinning. Right now he wanted nothing more than to return home and go to sleep.

"Come on, time to go," Deidara said, one arm wrapped around the redhead's waist while he held the presents in his other hand. He told the bouncer on their way out to inform Kakuzu and Hidan of their departure, knowing that those two would wonder where the hell everyone went after they finished their argument.

The ride in the taxi seemed to sober Sasori up a bit and soon the redhead was back to munching on his candy, this time from a bag of caramel pieces. Deidara couldn't believe how much sugar the other could consume and still look like he was about to fall asleep.

They arrived at an apartment complex in the south section of the city and Deidara paid the cab fare, sighing at yet more money being lost for the sake of the redhead. Well, at least the rest of the night would be worth the trouble. As the redhead slowly led the way up to his apartment, Deidara smirked and took the time to admire his ass.

His attention was momentarily diverted, though, when they reached Sasori's apartment and caught sight of another redhead standing in the hallway. Deidara, curious, approached the other who actually looked vaguely familiar.

The world was a bit blurry at the edges and Sasori had trouble focusing long enough to insert his key into the front door. While he struggled, his tagalong was speaking to his neighbor Gaara.

"So how long have you known Sasori, hm?" Deidara was asking the younger redhead who continued to stare dully at the duo. "You two look like you could pass as twins . . . if you had eyebrows and Sasori grew a few more inches."

Gaara said nothing but Sasori knew the other was likely wishing more than anything he hadn't chosen now of all times to return home from his nightly walk. While they weren't particularly close or even all that neighborly to each other, Sasori and Gaara were similar enough in personality that it was easy to see the reserved teen was uncomfortable with the talkative blond.

Though with Deidara leaning close enough that his hair touched Gaara's nose, anyone would feel that way.

Finally, Sasori managed to get the key in and he felt an odd rush of giddiness overcome him, an uncharacteristic smile curving his lips, and he turned to Deidara. "Come on," he said eagerly, tugging him away from his neighbor and into the house. He waved at Gaara and told him goodnight, slamming the door shut without waiting for a response. Not that he expected one from the likely disturbed teen.

Deidara hummed to himself as he looked around Sasori's apartment. It was the same as any other, really, but the redhead had somehow managed to give it a classy yet cozy feeling. Perhaps it was the polished wood flooring and the mahogany furniture, or maybe the comfy-looking rug set out in front of the fireplace in the living room. Either way, Deidara instantly felt relaxed and at home here.

"Nice place, hm," he complimented as he and Sasori headed into the living room. There was a beige couch in front of the fireplace insert. The matching rug that covered the floor and ended a few feet away from the hearth reminded Deidara of those cliché scenes in movies where the couple would be lying on the rug, a warm fire burning in the background as the only source of light while they made love . . .

Sasori raised an eyebrow as a blush decorated the blond's cheeks and he asked, "Is something the matter, Deidara?" He made to feel the other's forehead but ended up brushing his collarbone instead. "You're hot."

That earned him a chuckle and suddenly Sasori was staring into a very close light blue eye. "Why, thank you, Sasori," Deidara purred, leaning even closer than he had to Gaara. Sasori felt his breath catch in his throat as warm lips just barely brushed his. "But I bet I can make you hotter. Hmm."

Sasori was pushed backward and he landed on the couch with a grunt. For a moment, his vision spun from the sudden movement but the dizziness soon passed. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Deidara crouched in front of him with a playful smirk on his face. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the blond murmured, his hands trailing slowly, purposefully up Sasori's legs. "I'm here to please you, _danna_." His right hand traced patterns into his thigh while the left wandered higher, going up his shirt and stroking the somewhat soft stomach underneath.

Sasori shivered at the touches but instead of pushing the blond away, he found himself sitting back further and enjoying the gentle caresses. The haze from the alcohol still buzzed through his system and now coupled with this . . . A moan slipped out of Sasori's mouth and he flushed with embarrassment.

"You feeling it yet, Sasori no danna?" Deidara asked, glancing up and smirking at the blushing redhead. He stroked closer and closer to the growing bulge, relishing in Sasori's answering shivers. When he received no response, he let out a growl and grabbed Sasori's pants, yanking them down and exposing his . . . scorpion boxers? "Aw, that's so cute, yeah!"

"Shut up, brat," Sasori muttered, his face reddening further. It was adorable how embarrassed the man was when earlier he hadn't had a problem making suggestive movements with that cake frosting on his fingers. "They were a gift from my . . ." he trailed off with an even deeper flush.

Deidara felt tempted to continue teasing him, but his eyes fell to the redhead's lap and he licked his lips. "You know, danna . . . You're not the only one with a love for lollipops, hm." He leaned down and placed a short, firm kiss on Sasori's arousal which had peeked through the material.

The sudden heat on him made Sasori groan and his hands clenched the couch cushions. Suddenly, Sasori gasped and shut his eyes, unable to think much beyond how Deidara's hot tongue slid sensually along his skin. Then he felt something hard brush him and he looked down to see the blond's _pierced_ tongue lap at his tip. When had the blond pulled down his boxers? Heat pooled in his stomach and Sasori moaned loudly, "Deidara . . . _Please_."

The blond peered up at him with a smug expression but Sasori was far too caught up with desire to snap at him. "Yes, danna? How can I please you, hm?" Deidara ran his lips just barely over him, causing the redhead to shudder. "I'm yours to command tonight. Whatever you wish, birthday boy."

Sasori barely managed to process his words, but when he did another shudder hit him. His pulse quickened and his breath shortened. He stared in shock at the waiting blond and saw a promise in that one visible eye. Testing him, he said hesitantly, "I want to see the rest of your face." That was one of the things that had bothered him all night. No matter what, Deidara had kept the left side of his face hidden, and Sasori was curious at what he could possibly be hiding.

Deidara chuckled. "Really? That's all you want, Sasori no danna? Very well, hm." The hand that was still up Sasori's shirt came out and moved the long golden fringe out of the way. Sasori wasn't sure what he had been expecting—perhaps a scar or a tattoo—but there was nothing wrong with that face.

_Well, aside from too much makeup again_, Sasori thought, his fingers itching with the urge to fix that damned eyeliner. _Really, why does he wear it so thickly?_ Then he found himself leaning forward and he realized Deidara had caught his shirt collar, pulling him close enough that their breath intermingled. "It's lighter than the other," Sasori noted with surprise. Indeed, Deidara's left eye had an almost milky sheen over it, reminding Sasori of the eyes of the dead. "What happened?" He reached up and tentatively brushed the blond's face, fingers tracing gently beneath the pale eye and pausing when they felt a slight indentation.

The smile on Deidara's face was an empty one and it hurt to look at it. "I was prone to accidents as a kid, hm. I've grown out of it now, though."

Even though he didn't know the blond that well (or at all, but his intoxicated mind ignored that fact), Sasori knew he was lying. He couldn't say how he could tell, but that's how he felt. He'd never been a big fan of liars but he'd let this one instance go. There were more important things to be doing, anyway.

"I want . . ." Sasori fought down a blush. He wasn't used to speaking so bluntly, but this had been a desire of his for a long time now. Swallowing nervously, he said shyly, "I want you to tie me up and fuck me right here. Make me lose control." Oh, god, his face felt like it was on fire now.

For a moment, Deidara just stared at him with a blank expression. Sasori fidgeted under his gaze and opened his mouth to deny his previous statement, but then he gasped as his mouth was caught in a fierce, hungry, _demanding_ kiss. Deidara was suddenly straddling his lap and pressing him into the couch with his lean, firm body, and—oh, there went Sasori's shirt with a loud tearing sound.

"You're sure you want this, _danna_?" Deidara asked huskily, the nickname rolling off his tongue sensually and fanning the fire that burned in Sasori's stomach. Deidara's hands stroked along his waist and Sasori let out a soft moan at the flash of pleasure that rushed through his body at the hot touch of Deidara's fingers on his bare skin.

"Yes," he said quietly, reaching up to tangle his fingers through that long, soft blond hair. It felt good sliding across his heated skin. He bet the blond's body would feel even better when it dominated him.

That was all the confirmation Deidara needed and he eagerly returned to devouring the redhead through his mouth. He licked the man's lips, begging for entrance, and that mouth opened shyly. The blond took the kiss slowly even though what he really wanted to do was lure that tongue into his mouth so he could suck on it. However, he was aware that he had to be patient. Hidan had bitched plenty of times during his drunken stupors about how the redhead was such a fucking virgin and didn't know how to have any fun at all.

Though with the fantasy he was playing out for Sasori, Deidara doubted the redhead was as innocent as he seemed. That just made this all the more interesting and he was eager to explore all the other secret desires Sasori had. Something told him that Sasori, despite his reserved nature, was _very_ much aware of sex and that he was willing to try them all with Deidara.

That was the beauty about one-night stands—there were never any strings attached.

Sasori moaned into the kiss, his eyes falling shut. The lack of vision made him more aware of the man currently making very good use of that tongue piercing by rubbing it along the roof of his mouth, which was surprisingly sensitive. Then there was the taste of him . . . That hint of whiskey he'd drank earlier being first and foremost even though he never saw Deidara drink, and then there was the delicious strawberry flavor from Sasori's candy he'd reluctantly shared with the blond in the cab. He couldn't help but lick at that, and the moan Deidara gave sent a rush through him.

They pulled back, panting heavily and staring into each other's eyes, seeing the desire reflected back with equal fervor. Sasori recovered his breath first and he leaned forward into another kiss, groaning when Deidara sucked on his tongue, which sent heat straight down to his loins. He didn't realize until several moments later that he was now lying on his back and that he couldn't move his hands. Seeing the shredded remains of his shirt binding his wrists together, Sasori's heart sped up in excitement and he looked up at the blond with an almost impatient expression.

Deidara chuckled and tangled one hand in Sasori's messy hair. "I have to say you taste better than any lollipop I've ever had, Sasori no danna. Mmm, you're practically saturated with chocolate." Suddenly, an image of Sasori drenched in chocolate syrup and waiting to be licked clean popped into his head and Deidara muffled his moan with his free hand.

Sasori tilted his head to the side in a cute manner unbefitting of the current situation. "You taste of alcohol and strawberries, Deidara," he purred.

"Speaking of strawberries . . ." Deidara trailed off as he pulled out a familiar bottle from his pocket. "Wanna have a taste, danna?"

The redhead stared at the bottle of lube in surprise. "You had it this whole time, brat?" he asked in disbelief. He could have sworn he'd tossed it away. No, wait . . . Deidara never had given it back to him.

Deidara shrugged. "Well, of course, yeah. Hidan may have been screwing with you earlier, but you can't deny he's got impeccable tastes. This stuff is pretty expensive and it would've been a waste to toss it." He opened the bottle and squeezed out a small amount of it onto his finger. Making certain Sasori was watching, Deidara brought the lube up to his mouth and ran his tongue slowly along his finger. He shut his eyes and let out a satisfied sound. "Hmm, delicious," he hummed.

The vision of Deidara licking him returned and Sasori ordered abruptly, "Suck me off."

The blond cracked his eye open and looked down at him with a teasing smirk. "Oh, you liked that, danna? How badly do you want to fuck my mouth, hm?"

Had he been completely sober, Sasori would've felt mortified at what he was doing. But with his inhibitions lowered and that hot blond rubbing slow, sensuous circles into his stomach just above his groin, he couldn't care less at the moment. "I'll screw you so hard you'll taste me for weeks to come, _Deidara_," he said, drawling the blond's name and enjoying the visible shudder it caused. He smirked then, feeling bold now that he realized how much he was affecting the other. "Or maybe you'd like it the other way around? I wonder if your cock tastes as delicious as your mouth."

"Fuck," Deidara muttered to himself, shifting as his pants became unbearably tight. He'd been led to believe that Sasori was . . . Well, clearly not a virgin, but he hadn't expected the redhead to join in his game so quickly. _It must be the booze talking_, he thought as he listened to Sasori's husky voice promise many hot, wonderful things he wouldn't have ever said sober. _Holy shit, he's got a vivid imagination!_

"And when I swallow you whole, you'll come inside my mouth while I moan with every pump of your hand around my dick," Sasori was saying, his dark brown eyes almost black from desire as he stared directly into Deidara's eyes. His tongue licked slowly across his lips and he resisted the urge to chuckle as the blond focused on the movement with the intensity of a bird of prey. "I'll writhe beneath you and scream your name loud enough that the entire building knows what you're doing to me."

Deidara visibly struggled with himself for a moment, but in the end his control won out over the desire to give in to the redhead's fantasies. "Maybe later, hm," he said softly, eyes lowering into a sultry look that made Sasori tremble beneath him. Grinning, he grasped the redhead's fully erect cock in a firm yet light grasp and slid his hand up and down it once, relishing in the resulting loud moan. "I promise we can play out every hot little fantasy in your head, Sasori-danna. But for now . . ." He moved off the couch and bent over, running his tongue along the length. Deidara made sure his piercing rubbed against Sasori all the way, loving how much the other clearly appreciated it. "It's time for you to enjoy yourself, hmm."

When that hot mouth fully engulfed him, Sasori just barely held back his scream. "Oh, fuck, Deidara!" he hissed out, his bound hands gripping the couch's armrest tightly. Ripples of pleasure shot throughout his body as the blond sucked at his flesh while fingers tugged lightly at his balls. It sent jolts through Sasori's body and he shook from the intensity of desire that hit him. Then Deidara's free hand gripped the base of him and squeezed just enough to make the fire in his stomach explode into a wild inferno.

Sasori gasped, feeling the tension build and he knew he was very close to losing control. Just as he wished. "D-Deidara," he tried to warn.

The blond hummed in question and the vibrations were his undoing. Blue eyes widened in surprise a second later, but he nevertheless swallowed, all while keeping eye contact with Sasori. That more than anything made Sasori hotter and he moaned as the blond released him with a wet _pop_.

"Sorry," Sasori mumbled, dropping his gaze and wishing he could be swallowed up in a dark hole.

"For what?" Deidara asked curiously, wiping at his mouth to remove the small bit of white that had leaked out. He glanced at the sticky substance before realization hit him. "Oh, I don't care about that, danna. I enjoyed it, hm."

The man blinked and glanced at him uncertainly as he moved closer so their faces were inches apart. "You did? But it tastes disgusting," he said, wrinkling his nose.

In answer, Deidara held up the bottle of lube. He smirked at the soft noise of comprehension the redhead gave. "It's amazing what a little extra flavoring can do, yeah?" Then he leaned in and kissed Sasori.

Strawberry was the most prominent taste on the blond's lips and Sasori eagerly lapped at the sweetness, eliciting a chuckle from the other. When he delved into that mouth, he almost winced at the bitter, salty flavor within. But then Deidara's tongue clashed with his and he was quickly distracted by that oh-so-wonderful tongue piercing again.

Several minutes later, they separated to catch their breath. Deidara's eyes slid down the length of Sasori's body and he smirked, pleased at the sight of the redhead's renewed arousal. "Glad you're so eager, Sasori no danna," he purred and caught his chin between his fingers. "How about you relax for a bit, hm? I'm going to get a few things first before we continue this."

Sasori blinked as the blond stood up and walked away. He tried to sit up but cursed softly as he finally noticed Deidara had also bound his legs together at some point. _I'm really losing focus_, he thought with a quiet sigh. _I shouldn't have given in and drank . . ._ But he couldn't deny the fact that he was growing more excited with each passing second. His skin crawled with anticipation as he waited for the blond to return from whatever it was he was doing. The thought crossed his mind that Deidara was just stealing a bunch of shit before leaving him stranded, but he shook it away. He'd seen the lust in those light blue eyes and heard the sincerity in those promises. Deidara wasn't going anywhere.

Finally, the blond returned and Sasori was taken aback at the can of whip cream held in his hand. "Did you just raid my kitchen?" he asked incredulously.

Deidara grinned, shrugging as he approached. "I liked the mini bar, hm. Very nice touch, though it's a waste since you don't drink."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "It came with the apartment. I would've removed it but the landlord refused."

That earned him a sigh and a disappointed shake of the head. "Honestly, danna, you've been missing out on a lot of things, hm. But I suppose now is the perfect time to fix that," he said and then proceeded to spray whip cream all over Sasori's chest, stomach, and legs. He pointedly avoided Sasori's genitals.

The cool sensation of the cream contrasted sharply with his heated skin and Sasori bit his lip, shivering at the clashing temperatures. He fought down a moan as Deidara rubbed the cream over his body, those hands stroking his skin in slow, erotic patterns that left him panting and trembling with need.

Pleased, Deidara took a step back and admired his work. Sure, it wasn't the chocolate syrup he'd found in Sasori's pantry, but he figured they could save that for later. "Oh, Sasori-_danna_," he hummed, drawing the redhead's sexy bedroom eyes to him. With an impish smirk, he slid his hands slowly up his body, enjoying the sensation of Sasori's gaze burning his skin. Gradually, he pulled off his shirt, exposing his tanned, lean-muscled physique and his smirk turned into a grin when he saw that the other man's body had reacted to the little show.

"Beautiful," Sasori murmured softly, too quiet for the blond to hear. His eyes ran over Deidara's body. His stomach had a faint impression of a six pack and Sasori had the sudden urge to run his hands all over the blond's strong figure. Maybe trace all the contours with his tongue . . .

He came back to reality when he heard the sound of a zipper being slowly undone and the sight of Deidara shimmying out of his jeans made his mouth go dry. Or perhaps it was because the blond had actually gone commando and Sasori could see just how aroused he was.

Deidara swaggered over to him and said, "You're certainly messy, danna. How about I clean you up, yeah?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes even as his pulse raced. "You're the one that did this to me, brat. It's only right that you do."

"Of course, Sasori no danna. As you wish, hm."

Sasori had never been so hard in his life, but by the time Deidara was done, he was dripping with so much anticipation that it was a wonder he hadn't come again. He wanted to break his bonds and screw the blond right then and there, but that would defeat the purpose of his fantasy. Besides, the bonds were pretty secure; his wrists and ankles were going to be a bit sore in the morning.

Deidara studied the quivering form of the other with satisfaction, but by now he was also feeling impatient and doubted his frayed control would last another round of teasing. He picked up the lube bottle and squeezed some onto his hand, making sure his fingers were well-coated before he rolled Sasori over with his other hand.

"Deidara?" Sasori asked. His voice was filled with uncertainty.

Hearing how nervous the other was, Deidara leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss between the redhead's shoulder blades. "We can stop if you want, Sasori," he replied in a soothing tone. Even though he was close to orgasm by now, he wasn't going to do anything if the other wasn't up to it. "Do you want to stop?"

Sasori nibbled on his lip, tasting the remains of strawberry and alcohol on his mouth and in his mouth . . . He shook his head slowly, peering over his shoulder and meeting Deidara's gaze. "No . . . I want this," he mumbled, his cheeks turning redder. "I just . . ."

"Are you a virgin?" Deidara blurted out before he could stop himself.

The silence that followed that question was heavy and telling.

_Well, shit_, Deidara thought. _I need to slow down a bit._ "I'll make you feel good," Deidara assured and trailed his lips along Sasori's back, nuzzling his neck for a moment. He then sat up and stroked his clean hand down the redhead's body, scratching lightly with his nails and watching the resulting shivers with a smile. Upon reaching the binds at his ankles, he carefully untied the rags before tossing them aside. With Sasori's legs free, Deidara coaxed him into spreading his legs and then he caressed his thighs, slowly going closer and closer to his ass. When he finally brushed Sasori's entrance, causing the man to gasp, Deidara switched to using his lubed hand.

The cool sensation startled Sasori and he froze, knowing what would happen next but unsure if he wanted it.

"_We can stop if you want, Sasori." _Deidara's words echoed through his head and Sasori relaxed a little. _He'll stop if I tell him to_, Sasori told himself. _I can trust him._ The younger man hadn't done anything unless he had requested it. Well, except for the whip cream . . .

"This will feel uncomfortable at first, hm," Deidara warned and Sasori tensed again. "Sasori no danna . . ."

Sasori gasped again, feeling very weird as one finger invaded his ass. He fidgeted, causing that cold finger to go deeper and suddenly it brushed something that had him moaning loudly into the couch. When the sensations calmed a little, Sasori said breathlessly, "That was . . . different."

"Different is good, yeah?" Deidara chuckled, his free hand moving up to stroke his back. The muscles twitched under his palm, making him smirk. He traced patterns into that taut back and as soon as he felt Sasori relax, he added another finger into his ass. Deidara began a scissoring motion, gradually widening the hole. He listened to the muffled sounds of pleasure the other gave and adjusted his fingers accordingly, relishing the increase in volume.

Sasori exhaled shakily. "Yeah," he agreed, shutting his eyes as heat pooled in his stomach once more. "Definitely good."

Once Sasori's body adjusted to two fingers, Deidara slowly added a third and repositioned himself so their bodies lined up. To keep him distracted, Deidara continued to trace slow, sensual patterns along the man's spine, testing out different shapes, pressure, and using his nails. It reminded him of when he molded clay into unique forms and he grinned at the positive responses the impromptu massage earned him. Soon he was hovering completely over the distracted redhead and he withdrew his fingers.

The loss of those fingers suddenly left Sasori feeling very open and vulnerable. He tried to curl up but the body in between his legs prevented him from doing so and he felt his heart beat faster as his earlier nervousness returned with a vengeance. _Oh, god_, he thought, fighting down the string of pleas that wanted to escape. To stop altogether or hurry up, he didn't know. Right then, he felt more conflicted than he ever had before in his life.

Deidara had paused just before the tip of him could brush the redhead's widened entrance. He'd suddenly remembered his first time, how nervous he was—he had been terrified, to be honest. His partner at the time hadn't really taken that into consideration, though, and . . . Well, there was a reason he wasn't with that bastard anymore. He bent down, placing his hands beside the man for balance, and he said gently, "Sasori, relax. I won't hurt you."

"Liar," Sasori mumbled back, but he tried to do as the blond suggested. "I may be a virgin in this regard, but I'm not an idiot. This will hurt no matter how much either of us wishes otherwise."

Deidara pursed his lips, knowing it was true. Still, he wasn't about to give up now that they were so close. He bent down and pressed a kiss on the shell of Sasori's ear, murmuring, "The pain will be temporary, Sasori no danna. It'll be worth it, hm."

Sasori closed his eyes and let out a sigh, nodding his assent. He focused on his breathing and the heat of Deidara's body so near. It was oddly comforting that Deidara was just as vulnerable as him in this moment. He gasped as the blond thrust into him, not all the way, thank god, but it was uncomfortable. So very different from his fingers, which were once again kneading his very tense shoulders. Distantly, Sasori wondered if he worked as a masseuse because those skilled hands were actually helping him calm down.

Deidara watched carefully as Sasori loosened under his hands and then he trailed down his back with feather-light caresses that caused goosebumps to erupt along the redhead's back. Gradually, he eased himself further in, the lube helping make this less painful for the both of them. As that tight heat engulfed him, Deidara sucked in a breath and fought down the urge to just thrust in all the way. He knew how much that hurt and he didn't want Sasori to ever experience that. _Slow down_, he told himself and repeated it over and over again. _Let him show you when to move._ With that, he focused entirely on Sasori, regretting that he couldn't see the other's face since that would have made this much easier yet more difficult, too.

Sasori had never done this before, so he hadn't expected how uncomfortable yet good it would feel to have someone take him like this. For a moment, he held his breath as he tried to adjust to the feeling of Deidara inside him. It hurt; there was no denying that, but Sasori forced himself to stay quiet. He didn't want Deidara feeling guilty for causing him pain. Minutes passed in silence aside from their heavy breathing and Sasori realized with relief and gratitude that the blond was waiting for his okay before continuing. Though he appreciated the sentiment, Sasori wasn't willing to wait any longer for Deidara to enter all the way. So he decided to take control for a bit.

He shifted his legs so he could support himself with his knees, and then as soon as he heard Deidara start to question him, Sasori bucked his hips upward, sheathing the blond fully inside. They both moaned together and Sasori cried out in pleasure and pain as that particular spot was brushed while his body was forced to adjust to the other man. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!_ he cursed in his head, biting down hard on his lip to muffle his whimper. Then he noticed the way Deidara filled him completely and found himself savoring the fulfilling sensation.

"Deidara, _move_," Sasori demanded when the other remained still. He only had so much strength left to keep this position, after all.

The blond mumbled something under his breath and then grabbed onto Sasori's hips, taking most of the weight off, and then he began thrusting deeply at a fast pace that quickly had Sasori gasping. It was then that Sasori let go of all thoughts and control. Now it was just him and Deidara in this moment of passion. It was exactly what he had wished for.

At first Deidara had been hesitant, still caught up in memories of his first time and how much he regretted it, but then Sasori had taken him by surprise. He had forced himself to stay absolutely still, understanding that it would still hurt even though Sasori had been the one to make the first move. The moment the other had finally ordered him to go, Deidara's control had shattered.

He adjusted his angle and relished in Sasori's moan, which sounded a lot like his name. Deidara smirked and reached around Sasori, stroking slowly up the man's cock and earning another cry of pleasure. "That's it, danna," he half-moaned, half-panted. "Let go and scream for me. I want everyone to know that you. Are. Mine!" He pumped Sasori with each word and relished in the resulting scream.

Sasori moaned as he was suddenly pulled flush against Deidara's front, feeling the blond's chest heaving against him. He arched his back so his head pressed against Deidara's shoulder, eyes closing in ecstasy as he was brought closer and closer to the edge. The feel of the others lips latching onto his neck and sucking had him repeating the blond's name even louder. No doubt his neighbors knew exactly what they were up to by now . . . Not that he cared at this point.

Suddenly, Deidara pulled out and a moment later Sasori was twisted around. He blinked, bewildered, and then the confusion was pushed aside as Deidara's mouth claimed his in a desperate kiss. "_Oh, god, Sasori_," Deidara groaned against his lips, his eyes wild with passion. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

Breathlessly, Sasori murmured into the kiss, "I have a pretty good idea, _Deidara_." He laughed softly at the moan the blond loosed, and then he put his arms over Deidara's neck and pulled him into another heated kiss.

Lips meshed and tongues clashed, and sometime during that Deidara thrust back into Sasori, making him gasp. Deidara took advantage of it, plunging his tongue into Sasori's mouth with reckless abandon while his hands played Sasori's body like a skilled musician. When one returned to pumping his dripping cock, Sasori knew he wouldn't last much longer.

A few more strokes and Sasori moaned into the kiss and they were splashed with a hot, sticky liquid. Had he been able to think, Sasori would've felt disgusted at the sensation, but he couldn't form any coherent thoughts as Deidara kept going until finally he, too, climaxed, filling Sasori up. The heat brought forth another moan from Sasori and he was drawn into another kiss. It was slow and sweeter in more ways than one, and the distant thought crossed Sasori's mind that he wouldn't mind tasting those lips for more than one night.

They lay on the couch for a long time, relishing in the heat of each other and the post-haze of sex. Deidara nuzzled into Sasori's neck and murmured almost too quiet for Sasori to hear, "Now that's what I call finishing with a bang, hm . . ."

Sasori raised an eyebrow at that. "What are you talking about?"

He could feel Deidara's smile against his throat. "Oh, nothing, hm. Just a private joke."

Sasori just nodded, not really feeling curious enough to ask at the moment. He was perfectly content with just lounging around for a little while longer. Eventually, however, he squirmed uncomfortably beneath the blond as he finally took notice of just how messy they were. "Brat . . . Deidara, get off me," he murmured tiredly. "We need to clean up."

Deidara chuckled and kissed his chin, a lazy smirk on his face. "I suppose we do, hm," he said softly and rolled off him. Before Sasori could get up, though, he caught Sasori's wrists and untied the binds. "There, that should make it easier for you, Sasori no danna."

Even after everything they had just done—or more likely _because _of that—, Sasori felt a thrill go through him at the continued use of that nickname. "You're keeping that up?" he asked curiously, a slight smile forming.

The shrug the blond gave was the epitome of relaxed, though Sasori could see a hint of excitement in his visible eye. "Well, of course I am, danna," he answered impishly. "It _is_ still your birthday, hm. The night's still young—what else do you want to do?"

Sasori didn't even have to think about it. He caught the blond's wrist and pulled him in the direction of his bathroom. At first, the blond's playful expression remained but it soon faded into a confused look when Sasori avoided the shower and told him to sit down on the toilet.

"What are you doing, Sasori-danna?" Deidara asked, bewilderment creeping into his voice when the redhead muttered something under his breath that sounded like, "Where did I put that kit?"

There was no answer for a moment as Sasori peeked under the bathroom sink, but then he exclaimed excitedly and pulled out what appeared to be a makeup box. "Pull your hair back," Sasori ordered in such a stern voice that Deidara automatically found himself obeying. Satisfied at the blond's compliance even if it was a bit hesitant, Sasori opened the box and pulled out a few cotton balls.

By now, Deidara was very confused yet it was also mixed with amusement. "What are you doing, hm?"

Sasori rinsed the cotton balls in hot water and then kneeled down in front of the blond. He ignored the shivers that wracked Deidara's body as his breath ghosted over his crotch. "Bend down," Sasori said and then explained once the blond did as he was told. "I'm fixing your eyeliner, brat. It's been bugging me all night."

Deidara wasn't sure whether he should be offended or highly amused. He settled for something in between, smirking at the man with narrow eyes. "Ah, I didn't realize danna was so vain, hm."

Sasori huffed at that. He laughed softly when he noticed Deidara's reaction. "I'm not vain, brat. I just happen to have a better understanding of how makeup should be applied to one's face."

"What, so you're a makeup artist?" Deidara's genuine interest took out any bite the words would've had otherwise.

"Somewhat," Sasori said after a bit of thought. He dabbed gently at Deidara's face, removing the thick eyeliner with practiced ease. His other hand absently began tracing meaningless patterns on Deidara's thighs, making him shiver. "I make puppets for theater production. Most tend to be very realistic and can pass as real humans at a glance, especially when they're wearing makeup." At least that's what everyone told him.

"Oh? Are you implying I'm one of your puppets, hm?" Deidara asked, enjoying the gentle touches of the other.

Sasori's face remained perfectly blank as he looked up at him and said calmly, "You may as well be one, brat. Just look how well you listened to me."

The teen would've rolled his eyes had Sasori not chosen that moment to start reapplying his eyeliner. "Yeah, well, don't get too used to it, Sasori no danna," he grumbled, though his smirk ruined the effect. "I'm only listening to you right now because tonight is all about you. Enjoy your birthday while you can, hm."

With an uncharacteristically playful smile, Sasori stood up so he was looking down at Deidara. "Oh, I intend to, _Deidara_," he murmured, using one finger to lift Deidara's chin. He kissed him quickly and then backed away, heading for the shower. "Well, then. Don't keep me waiting, brat."

* * *

><p>AN:Please leave feedback so I can improve my writing. Or just comment about whatever you want. Hell, I'll even take flames. Either way, thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoyed.<p>

~amkay


End file.
